Talkin' In Your SleepSong Story One Shot
by MKAngelus
Summary: Hannah overhears something that was meant to be heard by someone else...based on song lyrics.


Hannah stretched her arm out from under the white cotton sheet and reached for the alarm clock. 3AM mutely shined from the face of the clock. She sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face slightly. _Looks like it's going to be another sleepless night_ she thought to herself. Sitting up she drew her knees up to her chest and adjusted the sheet around her breasts. Looking to her left she stared at the broad back of the man lying next to her. His hair was longer now than it had been when he was in Afghanistan, she found she liked it shorter for some reason. His legs twitched and he muttered under his breath. She had been listening to his dreams for weeks now and was getting pretty low. She wondered what she should do.

She thought back over when they had first met, after their initial conversations he'd begun to talk about his partner, Dr. Brennan. Hannah knew how important she was to him, she also knew that he loved her, even though he had assured her that he was completely devoted to her, she couldn't help feel a little lost. Especially when he was talking in his sleep and he wasn't talking about her.

She stood and smoothed his t-shirt down; it fell to mid thigh on her. She gathered the collar up in her hand and inhaled his scent, as always it sent a thrill to her core. She never expected to fall in love when she was on assignment, but love has a funny way of happening whether you want it to or not. He'd left her behind and she thought that it was for the best, until she laid alone at night imagining him in DC and she knew that she had to be here. He'd told her how harrowing being an FBI agent could be, especially with the cases that he and Dr. Brennan, or 'Bones' as he called her. He alone called her that. When she asked Angela if any of the other people at the lab had nicknames she quickly assured her that Booth didn't call them anything but their names, except for Bones and had from the first day that he met her. Hannah had often wondered when he would give her a nickname. Standing at the side of the bed, wide awake now, she watched him continue to talk to the nonexistent lover in his dreams and wondered who it was he was thinking of. She wondered if it was her that turned him on; she'd heard that dreamers never lie.

Hannah pulled on a short robe that had been draped over the chair and went to stand by the window; she pulled the blinds apart slightly and stared out onto the street below, still slumbering in the predawn hours. She watched the newspaper truck deliver the papers out front, and saw an early morning coffee stand begin to trundle towards the intersection. "Hey babe," Booth's sleepy voice drew her attention, "What's a matter? Can't sleep?"

She looked at his sleep tousled hair, his face softened in sleep, the stubble was more pronounced, his eyes were warm and soft. "Yeah." Was all she said.

"Well come back to bed, I think I've got something that will help you sleep," He'd sat up slightly leaning back on his elbows, the sheet barely touching his rock hard abs, smiling at him she shook her head at the thoughts she'd been having, he loved her, she could see it in his eyes. She dropped the robe and climbed into bed, Booth slowly removed her t-shirt and they made love, and it was…nice. Afterwards, he held her tight as they both drifted back to sleep for a couple of hours more before their morning routines began.

When the alarm clock rudely buzzed at the requested time, she slapped it off and leaned back, trailing her fingers up his spine, she was encouraged by the low moan he let escape until she realized that he wasn't just enjoying her touch, he was dreaming again. "Oh Bones. I love it when you do that." He said clearly. Feeling her heart lodge in her chest, she climbed out of bed and went to the shower to get ready. Normally she'd wake him up and they'd shower together, today she wanted out and soon. However, she wasn't quite fast enough and was just getting her coffee in her travel mug when he came in, a towel wrapped around his waist, toweling his hair off with another. "Hey hon, how'd you sleep last night?" He asked putting the towel around his neck and grabbing the juice from the fridge, "I slept fantastic, I had the most amazing dream. Of course, I liked the early morning lovin' too." He smiled and kissed her cheek, Hannah remained silent.

"What did you dream about?" She asked icily, her back to him as she fought to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"Umm, I don't know exactly, I just know I felt…safe and happy and like everything was the way it was supposed to be." He came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "You have to be in early?" He asked.

"Yes, something came up, I'll see you tonight?" Her voice was brisk.

Surprised he spun her around, "Hannah are you okay?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired. I've been having some trouble sleeping the past couple of nights." She might as well be honest with him.

"Is it me? Have I been a bed hog or snoring or something?" He asked, turning to pour his juice and start some toast. She gazed his broad shoulders and strong back tapering to his slim waist and ached to wrap her arms around him, but she was stubborn. She knew he didn't know about his dreams, and dammit she liked Dr. Brennan, she didn't want to cause a scene. But, on the other hand, he was hers. "Well, you've been talking in your sleep." She said to his back. Toying with her coffee cup she looked from his back to her hands.

He chuckled slightly, "Really? Have I been shopping again? Bones told me once on a stakeout that I was reciting my grocery list." He turned, his eyes twinkling and his mouth turned up in a grin.

"No, not shopping, just random things, I've got to go, I'll see you tonight." She walked over and kissed him, softly and with longing. He kissed her back and swatted her butt, "Okay babe, see you tonight." He whistled as he made his way back to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day.

That evening after spending most of the day holed up in his office with Bones going over their notes for a criminal procedure he was getting ready to head home when Bones invited him over for dinner and drinks. They hadn't spent any time together aside from work since Hannah had moved in and she missed him. She wasn't sure of his reaction; he most likely would want to spend time with Hannah. "Sure Bones, I'd love that. I'll meet you there. Let me just call Hannah and tell her I'll be late."

The two of them arrived almost simultaneously at Bones apartment. Booth was in a quiet mood. He'd told Hannah he was going to be late, he was going to hang out with Bones for a little while and she'd told him that was fine. However, it didn't sound fine. When he'd probed a little further he'd tried to explain that she was his best friend and he missed her company in that capacity only. Knowing he'd have to make it up to her tonight, he already planned on only staying for a couple of drinks and dinner. Bones would understand.

The two of them fell right back into their same old patterns, he knew which dishes to get out, where they were all kept and they danced around the kitchen without ever touching each other. Settling in at the table, they talked about the islands, the Army, Parker, gossiped about Angela and Hodgins and eventually Bones asked about Hannah. He told her that they were doing just fine and although she had been a little tired lately because of his night time discussions, they had no problems. He said, "It's funny, she can't sleep and I've woken up every morning feeling like a new man, I'm just filled with…this is going to sound dumb, but with peace. I feel so loved." Bones gazed at him, the man she loved more than anything and could never have, and although it was painful, she knew that it was her own choice and she had no right to intrude if he was truly that happy. She raised her glass, "To you and Hannah, may you always be at peace." The two of them clinked glasses and settled back in their seats. They were used to comfortable silences and Booth used the time to just be with her. He loved looking at her beautiful face, her wide and clear eyes, bright smile. She was just so damn beautiful. He found himself doing something he thought he'd never do, he compared her to Hannah. Knowing it was wrong, and feeling horrible, he couldn't stop, and no matter what feature he compared, Bones always came out on top. He felt a surge in his chest, which reverberated throughout his entire being, settling in his fingers. He grimaced slightly and Bones said, "What is it? Bad wine?"

He shook his head and said, "No, it's not that, I just had a shiver, you know a goose walked over my grave."

"I don't know what that means." She deadpanned, smiling slightly at him.

"That's okay Bones, listen I hate to cut this short, but I really should be going," He apologized to her.

"Booth, I understand, please tell Hannah I said hello, and I'll see you at the courthouse tomorrow." She began to gather up the debris from their dinner and he said, "Here I'll help." Bones shooed him away, "I've got it, go home to Hannah Booth." He nodded and put his glass in the sink, turning back to her, he took the plates out of her hands, and pulled her in tight for a hug, her scent enveloping him and he was helpless against the deep breath his body took to store the smell. "How did I ever get so lucky Bones?" He asked his breath warm against her cheek as she stepped into the hug, "Just fate I guess." She said quietly. He pulled back slightly and looked down at her, feeling his body begin to respond the way it had a thousand times before at her nearness, he started to let her go and then decided that his willpower was too weak, leaning in, his eyes never left hers as he softly kissed her lips. She was hesitant at first, but then returned the kiss with equal fervor; he plunged his hand into her hair and pulled her tight against him with the other. She in turn wrapped her arms around him and held him close. They devoured each other's mouths and it was only when he stopped kissing her lips and began to trail butterfly soft kisses down her neck that they both realized what they were doing.

Stepping away from each other at the same time, his face burning with shame but his eyes hot with desire, he took a deep breath and shuddered out, "I'm sorry Bones, that shouldn't have happened. I know," he put his hand up to stop her 'biological impulse' explanation, "For whatever reason, it shouldn't have happened, I should have been stronger."

"Seeley, I think you've always been the strongest man I've ever met, I don't regret anything and neither should you. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and squeezed his hand gently. He looked into her eyes and nodded, "Okay Bones see you tomorrow."

When he got home Hannah was in bed, pillows propped up behind her as she read a book, he greeted her with a kiss on her temple and said, "I'm going to take a shower babe, I'll be in a minute." She could smell the liquor on his breath and the Sandalwood on his collar. "Okay Seeley." She whispered.

Coming back into the bedroom, Booth slid nude under the covers and took the book from Hannah's hands, turning off the bedside light, they made love. Shortly after he fell asleep and Hannah lay there watching him, his breathing even and smooth. She brushed the hair off of his forehead and he smiled slightly. Turning over, she put his arm around her waist and fell asleep herself. Only to be woken up a few hours later by him whispering, "I'll never let you fall."

She stiffened her back slightly, turning as carefully as she could she rolled over to get a look at him. She watched him dreaming, his eyelids twitching, his hands gripping the sheets and she also saw his obvious erection. She started to reach out to him, when he said the thing that broke her heart, "I'll tell her, she has to know, Bones, I love you."

She held back the sob that threatened to spill out and slid carefully out of the bed. Grabbing her duffle bag, she packed as quietly as she could, only taking essentials, she'd send for the rest. She dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and took her things to the living room. Coming back she grabbed a pen and pad of paper. Writing the note, she had to stop several times to stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks. Finished with the note, she put it on the nightstand where she knew he'd see it in the morning. She looked at him, now rolled over on his side, grasping the pillow tight between his arms and she said, "Goodbye Booth."

The alarm clock buzzed and chirped Booth slowly out of sleep and he stretched out fully. He expected to feel Hannah's warm body and was surprised when he didn't. Looking blearily around, he rubbed the sleep out his eyes and saw the note, BOOTH printed on the outside. Hands trembling, he reached for it and sat up, the sheet dipping into his lap. He opened the note and read what she'd written,

Booth,

You've been talkin' in your sleep and sleeping' in your dreams with some sweet lover. You've been holding on so tight and loving her the way you used to love me. You've been talking in your sleep with loving on your mind. I'm sorry I can't stay Booth, but you've been talking in your sleep.

Hannah

Booth didn't know what to do or say. He leaned back against the headboard and tried to feel…something. Funnily enough, he didn't feel as bad as he thought he should, instead he felt…relieved. Shaking his head and knowing that they still needed to talk, he got ready for work and headed in. When he got to the courthouse, he wasn't surprised to see Bones already there, two coffees in her hand. She smiled when he walked up and he felt like the sun was shining just for him. "Hi." He said awkwardly, she smiled and said, "Good morning Booth, how'd you sleep?" He took a sip from his coffee and then one more, he was stalling, but when he answered, he knew it was the truth, "I slept really well, Bones, apparently I was talking in my sleep again though."

She frowned and said, "What about?"

He took another sip, hiding the slight smile behind the rim of the cup, "I'll tell you later okay Bones? How about tonight? Dinner, my treat?"

She took a sip herself and said, "That sounds like a good idea." Smiling, he said, "How did you sleep yourself?"

"Oh, I'm sure I was talking in my sleep as well." She said with a slight grin.

Previously posted at The Lab under the Harbinger alias…


End file.
